1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to webbing having energy absorbing properties for seat belt systems found in automobiles, aircraft, watercraft and other motorized, or unmotorized, vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat belts, or safety belts, are commonly employed in all types of motorized vehicles to provide the passenger(s) with protection against striking surfaces during an impact or collision. It is known that serious injuries, and even death, may result from vehicular collisions where the passengers neglect to wear seat belts. Ordinary automobile seat belt systems include a lap belt portion and a shoulder strap portion, the two actually being one in the same belt, however, the underlying user anatomical location determines its respective name. Conversely, seat belt systems, in passenger aircraft, for example, consist of just a lap belt.
Typical webbing for seat belt systems is a continuously woven, flat, single layered fabric approximately 50 mm to 80 mm wide, and approximately 2 mm thick. The actual length of the webbing varies from vehicle design to vehicle design, depending on the required distance between the belt buckle and mounting brackets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,917, Mori et al, illustrates such seat belt webbing in a seat belt system.
Baymak et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,168, disclose a safety seat belt having a non-flat design. Specifically, the belt is made of overlapping fabric creating zones to absorb energy in a collision by the unfolding of the belt.
Another type of seat belt design is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,713, Kamiyama et al. Shown therein is an inflatable seat belt having a multi folded cross section. During impact, the belt inflates to provide cushioning against injury.
In the attempt to reduce the damaging impact forces during a collision on passengers utilizing seat belt systems, KoIb, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,457, discloses webbing having a characteristic thread complexity which aids in load reduction.
Further, numerous patents introduce load, or force, reduction mechanisms found in conventional seat belt systems, such as, fasteners, latches, buckles and brackets. Respective examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,689, Chen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,773, Kirchhoff et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,727, Viano et al.
However, none of the above-mentioned patents, or others referenced in the background sections of these patents, offer a substantial reduction in the energy, formed locally during a collision, or crash, transmitted through the belt into the user's anatomy. Moreover, although numerous attempts have been made to overcome a reduction in the energy formed in seat belt systems during an impact, it appears the related art is still lacking a reliable solution to the primary problem.